


That's My Boy

by Sesshin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, enjoy i guess hjhkj, i love the grape dont @ me, im not sorry, no beta hahah this was just written in a crazed fury, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshin/pseuds/Sesshin
Summary: “You’re not giving up yet are you?” Zack didn’t need to turn to see the smirk in his voice.





	That's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEZE
> 
> hopped aboard the big grape train did i yes sir. Look, i just love big men with dubious morals who could kill me ok?
> 
> This is literally all sex whoops, and none of its beta read so sorry for any errors ;u;b

“Haah…..ah...a-AH!”

 

Zack gasped, back arching away from the chest behind him, groaning as the onslaught continued. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at this. Hours? It could’ve been days for all the poor boy writhing in Thanos’ lap knew. The pleasure was maddening, almost more so than the situation he’d found himself in. Fingers continued pistoning out of his body, giving him no reprieve or mercy, his whimpers only seeming to draw a gruff chuckle from the behemoth behind him.

 

“You’re not giving up yet are you?” Zack didn’t need to turn to see the smirk in his voice. It took him a moment to focus enough to be able to speak, his voice hoarse, and his speech broken up with gasps and pants.

 

“N….ah...Not at a-AH, all…!” He rasped out, his voice cracking as the fingers inside him delved deeper, rolling over the little bundle just enough to make him see stars.

 

The hand not torturing him came to rest gently over the one he had on his thigh, dwarfing both hand and thigh as Thanos seemed to pet him. When the Celestial arched again, going to claw his thigh bloody, the Titan grabbed his hand, prying it away, earning him a confused and startled noise.

 

“That’s enough of that.” was all he said, bringing the fingers to his lips in a tender moment that bewildered the smaller man. This confusion was short lived as his eyes shot open, feeling Thanos begin to edge another finger at his entrance.

 

“A-ah! D….it won’t!” was all he could get out before the hand holding his wrenched his head back, Thanos capturing his lips in a silencing kiss. The movements were languid, Thanos’ flat tongue tracing the Celestials' lip, drawing a whine from the oversensitive boy as he complied, obeying his master.

 

Thanos didn’t bother pressing his finger in deeper, nor pulling away from their kiss for several minutes, leaving even him slightly gasping. The man in his lap seemed to not notice, his big brown eyes unfocused, almost crossed, as his nerves were assaulted from all over. Smirking at the dazed boy, Thanos pressed inside once more, getting deeper and only receiving a low moan in resistance. Thanos watched a full body shiver make its way through him, his breath hitching at the sight of Zacks' body going lax against his own as another orgasm wracked his body, the boys throat far to hoarse to scream anymore.

 

Letting him rest just a moment, Thanos ran his thumb over the Celestials' cheek, catching a tear from over-stimulation as he did.

 

“Breathe for me” He rumbled out, trailing his hand lower to rest over Zacks' rapid beating heart. He distantly wondered if Celestials could experience heart failure from too much over-stimulation, but was brought out of his thoughts as he felt hips rolling above his cock where Zack began to grind. Seemed he didn’t give his boy enough credit.

 

Chuckling low in his chest, Thanos trailed his hand back up, wrapping loosely around Zacks throat as he leaned closer, his breath hot against the boys cheek.  
  
“I’d be careful teasing me, I think the state you’re in now is proof enough you can’t handle me” He trailed off, punctuating his sentence with a particularly rough swipe of his finger over the little bundle, earning him a raspy cry as Zacks' body jerked forward, cock somehow leaking even more despite how long they’d been at this. He repeated this several times, ignoring the way his own massive cock twitching at the sight and feel of the boy grinding atop it. He didn’t stop until Zack head thunked back against his chest, eyes screwed shut as he wrought another orgasm from him. How many had this been? 12? 13? He’d stop keeping track.

 

Zack gulped down breath, the room blurry and out of focus as he slowly came down from his high, barely registering Thanos moving them, laying him down on his back. Thankful for the lack of glaring overhead lights, Zacks' head lolled to the side, taking in the view of the stars passing by them as the traveled to who knows where. He’d stopped caring long ago. He shivered as he felt Thanos place soft kisses down his body, pausing to run his broad tongue over a pierced nipple that had the brunette gasping weakly, hands going to weakly claw at the Titans head as he continued his journey down.

 

Zack was content to let Thanos do whatever he wanted, far too gone to think of trying to stop him. (Not like he _could_ even if he wanted to, but he knew Thanos would listen if he told him to...he’d hoped anyway) He thought this, at least until he felt his ass being lifted off the silky bedding beneath him and his legs being spread. Thanos had never pleasured him before, at least, not like this.

 

“Wh...what are you-”

 

“Hush.” was the only response he got, before he felt the broad tongue from before travel over his well abused entrance. His eyes shot open at the sensation, hands fisting the blankets beneath him as he gasped at the utterly alien sensation. He let out a strangled moan as Thanos repeated the action, moving the hand that wasn’t holding Zack open to palm at his own neglected length. He kept his movements slow, not yet delving his tongue inside the writhing boy who thrashed on the bed above him, only pausing to shoot him a look when said boys leg twitched from his actions, kicking Thanos in the side.

 

After a while he paused, pulling back as he felt the telltale twitches, and heard the pleading moans of an impending orgasm he’d come to know so well. Zach gave a confused whine at the lack of stimulation, opening his watery eyes to watch as Thanos moved to lay over him, careful to not crush the much smaller man. Zack felt his cheeks heat up as Thanos captured him in a biting, fierce kiss, too far gone to care where his mouth had been just moments before.

 

In the back of his lust addled mind, he sensed a desperation in Thanos’ movement, his actions hungrier and more dominant than they’d been before. His thoughts however were halted as two fingers were roughly forced inside him, Zack breaking the kiss to scream weakly in a mix of pained pleasure, clawing uselessly at Thanos’s shoulders. He held on tightly to the man above him as the fingers were pistoned in and out of him, facing no resistance anymore as they slammed into his prostate over and over. He arched and writhed beneath the Titan, drove further and further up the bed from the rough actions. If he was full human he was sure he’d be heavily bruised, or even bleeding, but he wasn’t sure he’d even care then.

 

“Tha-A! Thanos!! I ca- I’m…!” He sobbed out, his poor nerves lighting up, feeling the familiar coil of pleasure in his gut. Gods, this behemoth was going to milk him utterly dry by the time he was finally sated.

 

He was surprised by a deep snarl that had him opening his eyes to lock on to the fully dilated, violet eyes above him. He’d never seen Thanos lose this much composure. Another scream was ripped from his throat as Thanos bit down on his shoulder, most definitely drawing blood, which only seemed to incense him as the fingers moved faster inside him. Somewhere in his mind he registered a distinct thumping sound, in time with the fingers ramming inside him. It took him a moment to realize it was Thanos’ hips slamming against the side of his bed, in time with his hand, miming thrusting inside of him.

 

Zacks cock gave a weak pulse at that, precum dribbling down his length as he understood just how far gone the man above him was, and at the amount of restraint he had. Ever the dumbass, Zack leaned up, sinking his teeth into the thick flesh of Thanos’ shoulder, drawing a surprised moan, that was quickly replaced with a deep snarl. He watched as the Titan pulled back, a barely controlled madness in his eyes, before a positively threatening smirk made its way across his face.

 

“You’re going to regret that baby boy.” was the only warning Zack received before his eyes widened upon feeling a third finger press insistently at his abused hole. His back arched hard, eyes screwing shut once more as he felt the tip of Thanos’ finger breach him.

 

“Y-you ca-ANT! It won’t! W-won’t a-ah!” he stammered out, eyes locking with Thanos’ as the bigger man leaned in close, their breathing intermingling as he spoke again.

 

“You’d be _amazed,_ at what I can fit inside of you…” His voice was low as he growled out lowly, eyes clouded with lust.

 

Zacks' scream bounced off the walls of the room as the third finger slammed inside him, right into his prostate, milking another mind-shattering orgasm from him, but this time there was no break, no reprieve, as Thanos continued slamming his fingers inside him. Thanos’ free hand came up to grab a fistful of Zacks hair, yanking his head back hard enough it would have no doubt snapped a lesser beings neck as he resumed biting and licking at the wound he’d caused prior. It was all the Celestial could do to hold onto the Titan, hands clawing weakly at his scalp.

 

He wasn’t sure how long this went on for, time having lost all meaning until somehow, in his haze, he noticed Thanos’ breathing becoming erratic, his movements jerkier and untimed. His eyes widened as he watched the man pull back from where he’d been, his lips stained a deep red with Zachs blood, his eyes screwing shut and a rare groaning cry come from Thanos as his body shook with an intense orgasm. Whether it was from the pure intoxicating sight or the three massive fingers still pressing against the oversensitive bundle inside him, he wasn’t sure, but he felt another wracking orgasm make its way through his own body, his cock not even leaking more, just giving a useless twitch as he whimpered through it.

 

Thanos slumped forward, only barely missing headbutting Zack in the chest as he gulped down air, his face resting against the smaller mans side. Zack himself collapsed back, boneless and utterly exhausted, groaning lowly as he felt Thanos slowly pull his fingers free of him. Neither moved for near an hour, Zack almost having fallen asleep, before he felt the bedding shift as Thanos moved to lay atop it proper. He was rolled and manipulated like a doll, before he came to rest on his side, back against Thanos’ still slowly heaving chest. He could feel the heavy cock against his legs weakly pulsing, wetting his legs from the aftermath of Thanos' orgasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Tomorrow he’d be bewildered at the effect that he, a little nobody from nowhere, was able to drive the to-be Ruler of the universe to such an animalistic state, but for now all he could do was smile as Thanos laid a protective arm around his middle after pulling the blankets up over them. He felt Thanos lean forward to place a tired kiss against his head, smiling against his hair.

 

“That’s my boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The piece of art that caused all this: (Obviously VERY NSFW) https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30106388/


End file.
